What If
by Captain Jack's Lass
Summary: What if Will had to watch his wife fall in love with a pirate?


A/N: So I'm sure that most of you who have read my previous fanfictions know that I try very hard to keep all of my characters in character. I had a thought yesterday while I was working on The Horizon of a scene that I would like to play with, but won't fit into any of my current fanfictions. First, I feel that it takes the characters a bit out of character. I always work so diligently with what I can and can't see them doing that I thought it might be fun just once to take them out and play with them like I want to…to place them in a scene I want to see them in rather than a scene they tell me they are in. I hope this makes sense to the other writers out there. I often feel I have little control over what I am writing, usually Jack and the other characters "tell me" what's going on. This time I took them out to my sandbox and made dirty smutty fun that is not totally improbable, but more unlikely than I have ever written before. Second, Will is a character that often gets on my nerves and I wanted to play off that a little bit. I wanted to put him in a situation and see him squirm. Finally, this fanfiction does have DMC spoilers in it. If you haven't seen the second film and you don't want certain parts spoiled for you, you may want to wait to read this until you've seen the film. This story is a just a short story that does not tie together with any of my other PotC fanfiction. Enjoy and review!

What If 

Elizabeth had been repainting the railing on the side of _The Black Pearl_ until Captain Jack Sparrow had taken his post at the helm. Now she was lost in thought, staring at him ever so intently without even realizing it. Behind her, Will was watching her as she stared on at Jack. Ever since they had sailed to the ends of the earth and back to retrieve the infamous pirate captain, things had been different between the two of them. Jack was keenly aware of what was taking place on deck. He felt Elizabeth's eyes on him and he had taken two seconds to glance over and see Will staring at her. He continued on about his duties however, pretending he hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary. And really, when he got down to it, as of late, it wasn't out of the ordinary.

Will and Elizabeth had gotten married nearly six months ago now. She had refused to set sail, even to rescue Jack, without first tying the knot with her beloved. It hadn't been a proper wedding, but they were truly married at long last. Tia Dalma had warned the two, had told them it wasn't a good idea, but she had also told them that they would fail to heed her warning. Now, Will was beginning to wish he had listened to the voodoo priestess after all.

They had been back on _The Pearl_ for almost a week now and every day at some point, he had caught his bride fixated on the pirate he had once considered a good friend. What was going on between them? He had never questioned her about the kiss he had seen them share that day before Jack had sacrificed himself to the Kraken. He trusted her and he loved her and that should have been enough, but lately he had found himself doubting everything.

He couldn't take it anymore; he couldn't keep watching her staring at him, day in and day out, as if he wasn't even around. He approached her briskly.

"If you wanted him so badly, you should have never married me," he said, slamming his wedding band down on the rail of the ship and storming off.

"Will!" Elizabeth said, picking up the ring and running to catch up with him.

Jack was barely aware of the situation, focused at this point on the horizon and the sea around him.

Elizabeth found Will below deck in the galley.

"Will, what is going on?" she asked, holding out his ring.

"You tell me," he said, ignoring her offering.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied.

"Don't lie to me about it Elizabeth. You stare at him in that dreamy stupor all day long. Do you think I don't notice? Why did you marry me if you were in love with him?"

"I'm not in love with Jack, Will. I'm in love with you. Please," she offered the ring.

Will took the ring back, but did not place it on his finger.

"I saw the two of you kiss that day," he said quietly. "I trusted you so I never asked you about it. Now, I want to know what it was about."

"It was nothing Will. It was a cruel trick I played to get him to stay aboard _The Pearl _to give us a chance to get away."

Will could not meet her eyes.

"Please believe me, Will. I want to be with you. I love you. That's why I married you."

"Then why do you stare at him all day?" he asked simply.

"I don't know," she answered, looking away.

Will looked at the woman he had loved for so many years, "Then you need to figure it out."

Tears formed in the corners of Elizabeth's eyes when she met her husband's. He passed the ring back to her and the first of many slipped down her cheek as he walked away from her.

That night, Elizabeth slipped through the ship to Jack's cabin after Will had fallen asleep. It had been awkward, the two of them alone together, after all that had transpired between them that afternoon. Will wouldn't hold her, wouldn't talk to her, wouldn't even look at her. He had rolled over, turning his back to her and quickly drifted off to sleep.

It was late now, most of the crew was asleep, but Elizabeth had to talk to Jack. She desperately needed to figure out what was going on inside herself. She knocked softly at the captain's door and waited for him to answer. A few seconds later, Jack appeared, slightly off balance. Slightly drunk, she guessed.

"Ahhh, hello luv," he greeted. "Not too often that you come to visit me in my cabin, eh? What can I do for ye?"

"We need to talk Jack," Elizabeth said, stepping forward to enter the room.

"Oh?" Jack asked, offering her his rum bottle as he stepped back and pushed the door closed.

Will was ten feet away when he saw the captain go to shut the door. He hurried their direction, hoping to catch the door before it closed completely, but he failed. Jack, however, had not pushed the door hard enough to close it and it swung open about an inch. Will let out a small breath of relief. He was finally going to see what was really going on between the two of them. He had only pretended to be asleep earlier, knowing that after their discussion this afternoon, Elizabeth would find Jack at some point. He had only hoped it would be under the cover of darkness.

He crept to the edge of the door and watched as Elizabeth turned down the liquor.

"Jack, Will and I are having problems," she started.

"It's not really all that hard luv. I can show you the ropes if you want to join me," he offered, gesturing to his bed.

Doesn't take him long at all, does it? Will pondered. And to think I trusted him when we first met.

"No thank you," Elizabeth said, putting him off. "That's not what I'm talking about."

"No?"

"Jack, that day on the ship," Elizabeth hesitated. "That kiss…"

"Oh so it is that you need my expertise," the pirate countered.

"No Jack, please listen. Did you…" she paused. "Was there?"

"Was there what?" he asked, confused.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Other than you turning pirate on me?" Jack asked, taking a sip of rum before setting it down on his desk.

"Jack, I'm serious," she said, following him across the room.

"I am too luv. You let your true colors shine through that day. Funny thing, isn't it? I always thought your husband was the one who had the pirate blood in him," Jack chuckled to himself. "Turns out it's you after all."

"Jack," she tried again. "Did you feel anything?"

"Feel anything? Other than you clamping that cold metal to my hand?" he asked, almost mocking her. "Other than your betrayal?"

Elizabeth sighed, closing her eyes. She never should have come in here this late at night. She wasn't making any sense, to herself or to Jack apparently. It had been a mistake to come thinking something might be resolved.

Jack took a step forward and Elizabeth raised her eyes to find his own only inches away. "Is it possible you found you had feelings for dear ol' Jack?" he asked, his voice just above a husky whisper.

"I don't know," Elizabeth tested.

Jack reached out and brushed her jawline with his fingertips, pushing his fingers back through her hair and resting his hand on her shoulder.

"There's only one way to find out," he whispered.

Jack kissed her then and she kissed him back. Will almost pushed open the door and went to break up their embrace, but his feet felt glued to the floor and he found himself unable to move, he could only stand and watch.

Jack slipped his tongue inside Elizabeth's mouth and she received it, meeting it in a dance with her own. The same feeling she had felt that day month's ago took her over again. Her heart pounded inside her chest and the blood rang in her ears. What could almost be described as a jolt of electricity coursed through her and she felt herself growing flush.

She hadn't meant for it to happen that way. She had kissed him with only her plan of deceit on her mind and yet the moment her lips had met his, it had become something more. Something she hadn't planned on, but was unable to deny. In the end, she had accomplished her task, but it had led to months of guilt afterwards. She had hidden her betrayal from Will. She thought she had hidden her feelings from the world, from herself even, but since they had saved Jack those feelings were coming back to haunt her.

Seeing him every day left her in a trance that she found herself unable to break free from. She had always wanted Will, always loved Will and yet now they were married and all she could think about was Jack. Had Jack been a noble and honest man, such as the Commodore had been in the days they had been engaged, he would never have acted on his impulses as he was doing tonight, but Jack was neither noble nor honest. Jack wanted what was best for him and he had wanted her almost since he had first laid eyes on her.

Jack did not break away from their kiss, but led her across the room, pulling her to him as he stepped backwards, taking small steps towards his bed. He ran his fingers through her hair and cradled her head in his palm.

As they approached the bed, Will was losing sight of them. The ship creaked loudly and the door swung open wider. He made an unconscious decision in a moment's time and slipped through the door, shutting it behind him as the ship settled. Jack glanced his direction for a brief moment and Will thought he had been made, but the captain went back to kissing his wife, mumbling, "We're sailing into rougher waters."

Jack pulled Elizabeth onto the bed beside him, into a reclining position. He left a trail of kisses from her mouth to her cheek and down her neck, pausing to suckle gently at its nape.

"Jack," she whispered, her voice breathy.

Jack moved back to her lips, kissing her deeply again, his tongue entwining with hers. His fingers moved nimbly to pull at the laces to the dress she was wearing and she did nothing to stop him.

Will's heart faltered in his chest. He wanted to say something, to reach out and stop them, but for whatever reason, he couldn't force himself to make a sound. He remembered the first night he had made love to his beautiful wife, how his fingers had struggled with the laces on her corset, how his hands had shook beyond his control when he first touched her flesh.

Jack had her dress open in no time and he reached a hand inside to caress her breast. Elizabeth sighed softly as his fingertips worked at her nipple, causing it to stiffen and stand erect. Again the pirate left a trail of kisses, but he did not stop at her neck this time. He brought his lips to her breast, sucking at her nipple before alternating between swirling around it with his tongue and teasing it between his teeth in a mixture of semi sweet pain and eroticism. Her other breast he massaged with his hand before making sure that both were treated equally to his manipulations. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair and down his shoulders, pulling loosely at his shirt. He allowed her to pull it over his head, pulling away from her just long enough to be out of it before returning to lap at her breasts. Elizabeth ran her fingers down Jack's arms, leaving little red trails where her nails scratched his skin.

Elizabeth was getting more turned on by the second and yet as much as she wanted Jack, she was beginning to realize they were going to pass a stopping point. As Jack continued to nuzzle at her chest, he reached one hand down between her legs, but almost as soon as his fingers found their target, Elizabeth's hand touched his.

"No," she mumbled.

Jack altered his course, moving his hand back up to her chest and bringing his lips crashing down on hers again. He sucked at her lower lip and then moved to kiss her ear, sweeping his tongue gently across its edge and causing her to shiver in his arms. He suckled gently at the lobe as her kisses found his chest and neck. She swirled her tongue at his throat and he moaned lowly in her ear. He shifted positions to find one more comfortable and as he did she could feel him pressed against her thigh.

Feeling him against her brought a barrage of questions to her mind. Was she really going to go through with this? Was she going to sleep with another man? A man who was not her husband? Had she come in here knowing all along that she planned to cheat on Will? Was this what she had been wanting from Jack all along?

Jack's hand snaked its way between her legs once more and she didn't want to say no again. He was an expert at pleasuring her; already she could feel it building inside her. So this was what it was like to be with someone who knew what they were doing, who knew how to please her. Not that Will had never pleased her, it had just taken so long and been so uncomfortable at times. Jack was touching her in just the right places, in just the right way. She moaned into his shoulder, nipping at the flesh before thinking of Will again. Could she really do this to him?

"Jack," she whispered, running her hand down his chest to meet his own. Taking her hand in his, he pressed it against his organ, stroking it up and down the shaft several times through his pants.

"Elizabeth," he whispered lowly, blinking several times before opening his eyes to meet her own in a lust filled gaze.

Feeling him against her palm reminded her again that they were going to cross a point of no return.

"Jack, I can't," she tried, feeling his hand brush against her sex again. "I can't do this."

"Why not?" the pirate breathed heavily in her ear, still massaging her. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

Elizabeth fought off the voices in her head. "Jack," she started, reclaiming his lips with her own, "It feels incredible. You feel incredible," she whispered, stroking him again. "But what about Will?" she forced herself to ask.

"What about Will?" Jack asked, nibbling at her breasts again.

Will bristled hearing the two of them mention his name in their intimate moment. True, Elizabeth had thought of him, but after everything he had just seen it was too late.

"What will Will think?" she breathed heavily.

"Why don't you ask him?" the pirate said, sucking at her neck. Jack's eyes flashed across the room to meet Will's in a look that said he not only knew he had been there all along, but he had enjoyed knowing Will was watching him pleasure his wife.

Will felt a stab in his heart as he stared into the pirate's hooded eyes.

"What?" Elizabeth asked, opening her eyes briefly to meet Jack's and then turning her head to see why he was giving an all-knowing smirk.

"Will!" she exclaimed, sitting up and clutching at her dress to pull it over her breasts.

"There's no need for that luv," Jack said, pulling the dress down from her shoulders. "He's been watching the whole time."  
Will stood from the spot he had been crouching, surveying their whole spectacle. He found his voice caught in his throat, but managed to nod.

There was an awkward silence and then Will found his voice, "So you did want him."

"Will…I…" Elizabeth was unable to form a sentence.

"It's ok," Will found himself saying. "I know I don't satisfy you, not the way you want me to at least."

"Will that's not true," she argued.

He nodded. "If it wasn't true, you wouldn't be here with him," he gestured towards Jack.

"It was just going to be one time," Elizabeth said. "I didn't know it was going to go this far."

"One time," Will whispered sadly. "I can forgive you for one time."

Elizabeth's eyes questioned her husband's.

"Let him pleasure you this one time. Maybe you will get it out of your system and be able to come back to me with an open heart. Maybe we can start over again." Will stepped away to leave the room.

Jack had remained strangely quiet through their discussion, but now kissed Elizabeth's ear gently.

"Will?" she said softly.

He paused, not wanting to turn and look back at the bed, not wanting to see his wife in the arms of another man.

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"Will you stay?" she asked.

Will turned, unsure of her meaning.

"If it's alright with Jack. I'd like you to stay and watch," she whispered quietly.

"No worries," Jack said.

Will's heart felt as if it might split in two. Was it not enough that he had already given her permission to cheat on him? How cruel did she plan on being?

"Elizabeth…I," he started.

"Please?" she offered.

Will let out a low sigh. "Alright," he agreed. He went to the large table in the center of the room and pulled a chair halfway over. His heart was pounding. He had known love could be painful, but he had never felt it to this extent. To watch as his one true love made love to another man. To a man he had at one time considered his friend. It was more than Will could ever have planned to bear.

Elizabeth flashed him an almost shy smile and went back to kissing Jack. Will fought off a bout of nausea that flooded him and continued to try and watch.

Jack wasted no time, sliding his hand between her thighs again and watching her squirm under his manipulations as he suckled at her throat. Elizabeth moaned into his ear and before she thought about it too hard, slipped her hand into his pants.

A low rumble echoed from Jack's throat as she stroked him up and down. The pleasure began to build again slowly and she ran her fingers through his hair pushing his head towards her breasts again. Jack forced himself to take his time with her until she could take it no longer. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she breathed heavily into his ear, "Oh Jack."

"That's it luv. Give in to it," he breathed hotly.

"Oh!" A hard shudder racked her body and she shook for a full minute in Jack's arms.

It had taken the captain only minutes to accomplish what had taken Will nearly an hour at times. He felt sick at his stomach.

Jack pulled away from her long enough to slip out of his pants and then he was back on top of her, pulling her dress away from her sweaty skin. Her chest was flush and he teased her nipples with his teeth as he prepared to enter her.

"Are you ok luv?" he whispered.

"Yes, yes," she breathed heavily into his ear.

Jack met Will's eyes only briefly before entering the young man's wife, but it was long enough for Will to know the pirate was rubbing it in that he had conquered Elizabeth. He had taken one of the only things of value in this world to Will and somehow soiled it. Watching the two of them in such passion, Will knew that things would never be the same between him and his wife. Jack had tainted her.

Jack hadn't entered her roughly, but he was larger than Will and more than she was accustomed to taking. Elizabeth was still very tight. She had been a virgin less than a year ago and Jack had to focus his thoughts on not coming too early. He moved in and out slowly at first, being careful not to hurt her. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone he had to be gentle with and he fought to control himself.

He kissed her on the mouth, trying to distract himself and her from the wave that was growing between them. She slipped her tongue in between his teeth and he received it before breaking their kiss to whisper in her ear.

"You feel so good," he mumbled deeply.

Will could barely make out his words, but he caught them. He had thought things like that while making love to her, but he would never have dreamed of saying them. The only words that had passed between them were I Love You's as he pulled out of her and went to clean up.

"Jack," she breathed heavily.

She had never moaned Will's name when they made love. She had never moved against him like she was moving against Jack now. Will hated watching them. He was embarrassed and upset and it only made him feel worse to feel his own cock growing hard inside his pants.

Jack massaged Elizabeth's breast roughly as he increased his rhythm between them. She sighed loudly and he covered her mouth in kisses trying to stifle her growing moans. Will squirmed in his chair hoping the moment between them was drawing to a close.

Jack shifted positions and attempted to pull Elizabeth on top of him, but she balked.

"Come on luv," he whispered hotly. "Just do what feels good to you."

Elizabeth hesitantly began to move against the pirate. Jack put his hands on her hips guiding her as she rode him. His hands reached for her breasts, his fingertips tweaking the nipples into hard little pebbles. It didn't take her long to catch on to his rhythm and when she threw her head back and started to moan again, Will felt himself leaking against his pants.

As hot as it was watching her come into her own as she moved on top of him, Jack couldn't let Elizabeth get too loud, lest she wake the crew. He slid his hands behind her and pulled her lips down to his. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and she nibbled at his upper lip. He ran his hand down to her lower back and pulled her into him, using both of his hands to guide her hips roughly against him.

Elizabeth moaned deeply and he could feel that she was about to come. Jack stopped fighting his own wave that had been threatening to crash down on him since he had entered her and as her body began to shake against his, he allowed himself to come inside her. She continued to move against him slowly and he nuzzled her neck as she wilted into him.

Jack held her for a few minutes as she unwound against him. "Are you alright?" he asked her, running his fingers through her hair and stroking her back.

"Yes," she nodded against him, lifting her head to receive a small kiss.

Jack lifted her off of him and began to put his pants back on. Elizabeth sat up and slipped back into her dress, her fingers fumbling with the laces.

"Here, let me," Jack said. His hands steadily relaced her dress and he placed a kiss on her lips as his hand caressed her cheek.

Elizabeth hesitantly raised her eyes to meet her husband's. He had pushed the chair back under the table and was standing by the door.

"I'll meet you in our room," he said softly.

Elizabeth turned back to Jack, "Well, I guess…"

"No worries luv. There's nothing to be said."


End file.
